The Chēn no Akuma (The Demon of Chains)
by eragon13579
Summary: Deep in the Red Light District of Konoha, a shadowy figure slowly walked down an alley. Yes, Naruto Uzumaki had it pretty good, the figure mused as he walked down the alley and felt the emotions that flowed through his subjects. Life was good indeed. This story features a smart, cold, and ruthless Naruto that wields Adamantium Chakra Chains and the ability to sense emotions.


**What's up guys, Eragon here for a new story that I absolutely had to post! I got the idea for this story while reading "The Last True Uzumaki" and it wouldn't leave me alone. While I still plan to mostly focus on my main story, "Drakaina", I will try to have chapters up for this story once in a while as well. They probably won't be as long though. I'm thinking around 1-5k words a chapter for this one. Anyway, enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

 **Also, I just started a new Let's Play of Revelation Online (CBT2) on my Youtube channel, EragonDragonborn, so check it out if you're interested!**

Deep in the Red Light District of Konoha, a shadowy figure slowly walked down an alley. The figure was about 4 ft 3 inches tall, and was wearing black shinobi sandals, dark grey pants with a pouch attached to the left side of the waist, a dark red long sleeved shirt that seemed black at first glance with an image of a crimson swirl on the back of it, black fingerless gloves with dull silver colored metal plates located on the knuckles, and a hooded trench coat that was custom fitted to allow free movement. The figure's face was covered by a dark brown, almost black facemask, and the hood of the trench coat cast a shadow over the rest of it, revealing only his piercing ice blue eyes that seemed to give off a sense of cold emotionlessness.

As the figure walked down the alley, the other residents of the Red Light District made way for him with respectful nods that were one step short of being bows, and eyes filled with awe, respect, wariness, and a slight fear. As the figure walked and observed the behaviour of the other residents, a slight hint of approval was seen in his eyes, giving them a feeling of relief and happiness. They all respected this figure, but also feared drawing his wrath by acting the wrong way.

Several years ago, the situation in the Red Light District was deplorable for many of the residents. The criminals in power were scum of the highest order, rapists and murderers for the most part. Most people that lived in the Red Light District were criminals, but many of them had no other options if they wanted to live. They were citizens that had fallen on hard times and turned to crime to make ends meet. Consisting of thieves, prostitutes, drug dealers, and sellers of illegal goods, with a few seedy bar owners, most of them weren't really bad people, just desperate.

The problem was the gangs that ran roughshod over everyone, made up of thugs, murderers, rapists, and generally the worst that society has to offer. They controlled the area with an iron fist, demanding money, favors, respect, fear, and worse from the other residents.

One would think that a ninja village with a reputation like Konoha's would stamp down on this sort of thing, but with the Uchiha being the police force and mostly ignoring their duties in favor of plotting to overthrow the Hokage and take over the village, the situation was allowed to grow steadily worse. After the Uchiha Massacre, the police force was almost non-existent, having been almost completing made up of Uchiha.

The few policemen left weren't enough to make even a small dent in the Red Light District's situation, and so chose not to even try in favor of stopping crimes committed in the more well-off areas of the village. The gangs quickly took advantage of this to seize even more power, and generally made life miserable for the other residents.

However, one day out of nowhere, a mysterious person began taking out the gangs one by one. It began with a massacre of one of the smaller gangs with no warning, leaving next to no survivors. The few survivors of the massacre ran desperately for the protection of larger gangs, seeming almost insane and ranting and raving about a demon child that killed them all, chains of death, and cold blue eyes staring out of the darkness.

Naturally, they were mostly dismissed as druggies and lunatics, almost no one taking them seriously. Some gang members were on guard for a while, but after a couple of days with nothing happening, they relaxed. This turned out to be a mistake, as two weeks later, the demon child struck again, taking out another small gang and starting the process all over again.

This went on for almost a year, slowly terrifying the remaining gangs and starting superstitious myths and rumors to be spread throughout the Red Light District. Stories of a demon child with cold blue eyes massacring people with chains of death became common, threats of being killed by the Chēn no Akuma, the Demon of Chains, if they didn't behave were thrown at misbehaving children by their parents, and gangs started to have nightmares of the Shi no Rensa, the Chains of Death, coming for them.

Finally, after a year and a half of the gangs being terrorized and killed, the only gangs left had been formed with no toleration policies for pointless murder and rape, and were therefore left alive. However, the demon child quickly established his absolute control of them and their operations, and replaced the gangs as the new ruler of the Red Light District. For awhile, the residents were deathly terrified of him and his rule, but over time things improved greatly for almost all of them.

Rapists and murderers were put down instantly by Shi no Rensa, gangs no longer demanded money, favors, fear, and worse from the residents, brothels had guards posted to protect the prostitutes from customers and also to make sure payment was given for their services, drug dealing was stamped down on and tightly controlled, seedy bars were given bouncers to prevent fights from getting out of control and throw out customers that got too unruly, the black market was monitored closely to prevent people from being scammed, and life generally got much better for them.

Slowly, the fear diminished and was mostly replaced by respect and gratefulness, with some awe thrown in. His word was law, but was enforced by their own feelings of thankfulness and respect instead of by fear and force. The police, having been mostly oblivious to what had been happening due to focusing on bulking up their numbers and stopping crime in other areas, were baffled when they finally turned their attention back to the Red Light District and found it almost unrecognizable.

After a couple months of observing the situation, they decided that the Chēn no Akuma had things well in hand and that they wouldn't interfere. Part of this was because they wanted to focus on other areas and bulk up their numbers more, and the other part was fear of another massacre of the police force right after they had finally mostly recovered. Their decision was looked on with approval by the new ruler of the district, who had been anticipating having to fend off their good natured attempts to interfere.

A few years went by, and life in the Red Light District became pretty good for its residents, and their ruler could be commonly seen walking through the streets, keeping an eye on the situation and the people. After waiting for the other shoe to drop for a while, they had eventually warmed up to him, and openly accepted him as their ruler with good grace and happiness.

Yes, Naruto Uzumaki had it pretty good, the figure mused as he walked down the alley and felt the emotions that flowed through his subjects.

 **Life was good indeed.**


End file.
